hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Checklist
This is a list showing the locations of all the Brains in Sleepless Hollow. You are required to get all 100 brains in the game to access the room in the Underhollow. Back Roads Total - 1 1 - Right in plain view Sleepless Hollow Total - 7 1 - Right above where you get the first hammer 1 - Next to the house above town hall Another Brain here. 1 - Right next to the Sleepless Inn 1 - Just left of the path leading to the graveyard 1 - Behind the barn (You have to go through the barn) 2 - In the trees on the bottom left Town Hall Total - 2 1 - Need the green key to get it 1 - Need the blue key to get it Sleepless Inn Total - 3 1 - Right in the lobby 1 - 2nd floor, need blue key 1 - 2nd floor, need green key Yonder Barn Total - 3 1 - Center of the barn in the middle of the hay,you may need to coax a Mad Cow to eat away the hay blocking it. 1 - Bottom right corner 1 - Between the first 2 Extremely Mad Cows Sleepy Woods Total - 0 Brayka Lake Total - 7 1 - Top right corner 3 - Middle of the map, near the dumbside teleporter 3 - Kill the 3 Zombies on the island located on the left side of the map Ghastly Graveyard Total - 6 1 - Lower left corner 1 - Below the Tomb of Bones 1 - Below the Tomb of Sparks 1 - Left of the Tomb of Sparks 1 - Lower right corner - need Sparkthrower 1 - Left of the Tomb of Darkness - need green key Tomb of Mirrors Total - 10 1 - Right side of the reflecting pool puzzle 1 - After completing the reflecting pool puzzle, where the laser is shooting 1 - In the middle of the room of mirrors 1 - At the end of the room of mirrors 1 - After hitting the switch in the room of mirrors, opens an area to the right 1 - Far left side of the tomb - need Lightreaver 2 - Enter from the Dumb Side 1 - Middle of the Pumpkins - need green key 1 - Middle of the dark water room Tomb of Flames Total - 10 1 - Go all the way up from the clock room, take a left 1 - Go up from the clock room and take a right, in the middle of the flame tiles 3 - Enter from the Dumb Side 2 - Enter the green key area - left and right sides 1 - Below the area that has the 4 Firebugs - need green key 2 - Inside the yellow door area - need green key Tomb of Sparks Total - 10 1 - Before the Shocking word puzzle 4 - In the room with Boneheads after taking the teleporter 4 - Enter from the Dumb Side 1 - Middle of the dark room with blasters and water Tomb of Darkness Total - 10 1 - At the end of the maze of insanity, by the switch 2 - Room full of water and Aquazoids 1 - Barrel puzzle, top middle between the gray seaweed 1 - Barrel puzzle, bottom middle between the gray seaweed 1 - After solving the barrel problem, by the switch 4 - Enter from the Dumb Side Tomb of Din Total - 10 1 - Light up both posts by the Toadies with the Earsplitter. 3 - Room with the Lazybones and Toadies 1 - Before the Guitar Hero type puzzle 1 - After getting the Earsplitter 4 - Enter from the Dumb Side Tomb of Bones Total - 7 3 - Enter from the Dumb Side 1 - Go up from the entrance 2 - Path #6 1 - After getting the Bonecrusher The Dumb Side Total - 8 1 - Enter the Dumbside from the portal outside of the Tomb of Din 7 - Enter the Dumbside from the portal in the middle of Brayka Lake The UnderHollow Total - 6 6 - You get one after defeating each boss! Category:Sleepless Hollow